Can we be Together?
by spotlight-on-me
Summary: Can Bella and Edward really be together? Or is it all just wishful thinking?


One

Perfect Evening

"So, Bella, where do you want to go tonight?" Edward grinned, his perfectly smooth face gleaming and glinting in the sunlight. I shrugged, not really knowing the area around Forks very well as I never got time to research it.

Edward's face falls and he eyes me suspiciously, as if he was trying to force himself to read my thoughts. He scowls and turns his back on me for a few seconds, his hands clenched into fists.

"Edward! I'm sorry, I just don't really know Forks very well," I gabbled quickly, hoping I didn't upset him. "I didn't mean I didn't want to come out with you. In fact, any time I spend on my own drives me into madness!"

He looked at me and laughed, his face lifting immediately.

"Oh Bella! I wasn't mad at you, I've _never _been mad at you, haven't I told you that before?"

I nodded and he placed a cool hand on my shoulder. "Why did you look so…so angry?"

"It's strange not being able to hear what you're thinking. I yearn to know where you actually wanted to go tonight, what you actually wanted to do. So I could keep you happy. I got angry because I hate not being able to make sure you're happy." Edward sighed, slowly pulling me closer to him. "You mean the world to me, Bella. Yet life is so much harder now, being close to you. I have to be so careful. But even though I have to be on my guard at all times, I haven't felt like this for as long as I can remember. You've made me the happiest guy around and I love that."

"The happiest vampire around," I smiled and Edward burst into laughter.

"Oh, Bella! You can't stay serious for one second can you?" he cried.

We sat still for a few moments, watching the sun dip behind the black hills, leaving a pink sky behind.

"I love it here," I whispered, not daring to speak much louder and spoil the silence.

"Me too. I used to come up here with Carlisle and we would watch the sunset and talk. He's a very reassuring man and he helped me with things. Who knew a hill could be so special to me and now to you."

A cool breeze whipped around us on the hilltop and I shivered. "Edward, it's near seven and I've got to go home in a few hours. Where are you taking me out to again?" I knew he hadn't decided but I was desperate to get something to eat, though Edward had no need to rush.

"You never made up your mind," he replied, wrapping his jacket around me. "But I've heard of a place near hear. Mike took Jessica out to it last week."

I was snuggled into his jacket and said, "La Lomberado's?"

"Yes, I think that was the one," Edward grinned at my excited face. "I know it's a bit out of town but with my driving skills and if they're quick at serving us, you'll be home at exactly ten."

"Wow….I never thought you would take me out to dinner especially when you don't-"

"Ssh!" Edward hissed, placing an ice-cold hand over my mouth. I tried to protest but I felt his arm grip me tight and I knew something was wrong.

"I knew this was a terrible idea!" he whispered. "Get up, slowly."

I tried to protest but his hand was muffling my words. Unwillingly I stood up.

"Look, Bella, we've been watched and one of them is particularly partial to a bit of human every now and then. They were heading to someplace far off but got lost and they're in need of food. Hold on tight."

I chill crept over my body, making me tingle with fear. What was he talking about? Who wanted to…..eat me?

Before I knew it I was in the air, Edward's tight grip holding me as we swerved through trees and moss, foliage and bushes, trying to get away from what could mean death for me. I loud snarl echoed off the forest and I clung to Edward as tight as I could, petrified. His face was full of anger, frustration and I managed to spot a gleam of sadness in his eyes. My heart sunk as I knew our perfect evening had been ripped to scraps by someone just like Edward in some ways, but totally different in others. Why did things like that have to happen to me or Edward?

Tears slipped down my cheeks, splashing off Edward's hands and cashmere jumper. He looked up at me, concerned. "Don't worry, you'll be safe."

"It's not that," I sniffed and he peered at me in a peculiar way.

"Well, what is it?" Edward flicked his head back and sighed in relief. "I think we'velost them Bella."

"Good. I'm upset because…"

"Come on Bella! Tell me! It breaks my heart to see you cry," Edward said lovingly.

"If I wasn't human, they wouldn't have hunted me. If it wasn't for me, our evening wouldn't have been ruined by them. Everything is all my fault."

"Our evening wasn't perfect," Edward smiled. "But it was so close to it, it frightened me."


End file.
